YuGiOh and the Soul Liberation Chap1
by Katsuke
Summary: When the new girl enters the class, Yugi feels a strange force coming out of her. What is her secret? As the first edition of the K tournement begins, more troubles are to be discovered.
1. Default Chapter

Note : All the cards that are use in this fic are real ! These are their real effects and real attack and defense points. It took me a lot of time to find the perfect combinaison. Enjoy ! ! ! Fan fiction Yugioh!!!!!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh and the Soul Liberation Chap. 1 : New kids in town !  
  
« Oh! Man!!! yelled Joey. I lost again! »  
  
Everybody started laughing. The class was about to start and Yugi, Joey, Thea and Tristan were playing Magic and Wizard..... Again! They just ended their last duel and as usual, Yugi was the winner.  
  
« Don't you ever get tire of losing to Yugi? »Asked Thea.  
  
« Yeah! Yugi, you should let other have some fun too, y'know! » said Tristan.  
  
Joey turns back with a evil look on his face.  
  
« I'll show you fun! Come here you &%&"!!!» Yelled Joey chasing Tristan around the class.  
  
Yugi laugh louder. If he didn't know better he would say these two couldn't stand each other. Even after all they've been through together, Yugi was still suprised by their overeacting.  
  
Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Doing!!! (strange bell....)  
  
English class was about o start.  
  
« Everybody sit down! Yelled the teacher. Today boys and girls, we have two new student! I would like you to be nice to them..... for a change! »  
  
The door opened and the two new kids came in. The first one was a girl. Yugi got a funny feeling while he was looking at her: she had a long blond curly hair with black on some lock of hair. She had deep green eyes and a pale skin. She was wearing two earings - Very big earings! - and a necklace with a piece of amethys and a friendship ring. But what was the most special on her face was that big scar on her forhead. A big X, just like if someone has wanted to open her head!  
  
« Maybe she got that in a fight, thought Yugi, All though, she doesn't look like a fighter! »  
  
She was looking kinda annoyed by the boy next to her. He was mysterious: he had a long black hair and pale blue eyes. He had a little wound on his left cheek. Some girls in a corner of the class started to chortle.  
  
« He look tougher..... » tought Yugi.  
  
« Please, present yourselfs. » said the teacher.  
  
The girl made a step forward.  
  
« My name is Yumi Roshi. I am happy to be part of your group. » she said.  
  
Yugi almost fell off his chair. Wow! What a nice voice! He had the strange sensation he knew that voice somehow.  
  
« And I'm Zakaresh, Zakaresh Lockheart. » Said the cold voice of the young boy. Then again, Yugi knew it wasn't his real voice. Probably was he sending a message to everyone: « Don't mess with me or you'll regret it! »  
  
Yugi sure didn't want to mess with anyone! Zakaresh looked like a bad guy and Yugi had seen enough bad guys for all his life!  
  
After the class, when the bell rang again, Yugi and the gang packed up and as they were about to pass the door, the teacher asked Thea to guide the new students around the school.  
  
« Sure ! » she answered.  
  
Yugi and the gang decided to stay with her and help her in guiding the students to their class.  
  
« So ? asked Thea, When did you two arrive in town? »  
  
« Few days ago. Said Yumi. I travel the world all the time and it's not always easy to keep up with all those school changes. I think I'll take a break and stay here for a while... »  
  
« I agree with you, this place looks nice ! » said Zakaresh.  
  
« You guys know each other?! » Asked Thea.  
  
« Yep ! answer the girl with a smile. We know each other since kindergarden. He has stick on to me since then. He's the best friend ever !»  
  
Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Doing!!!  
  
« Time to go to class. Said the young boy pointing the class they were heading for. Hum... Thea ? Is that our class ? »  
  
« Yes ! it's the science class. She answered. The teacher is really boring so just try not to fall asleep... He hates that and you would get a very bad start if you had to have a detention the first day ! »  
  
« Thanks for the tip! See you after class Thea! » said Yumi.  
  
Yumi saluted the gang and disapeared in the class, followed by Zakaresh.  
  
« Strange couple... » said Joey.  
  
« Couple?! asked Yugi, suprised. She never said they were dating! »  
  
« Come on, Yugi! laugh Joey, isn't it obvious? He's crazy about her! »  
  
« But... »  
  
« They WOULD make a great couple! Said Thea to him, just think about it : They've known each other since kindergarden ! How sweet ! »  
  
« We've known each other for as much long too so... would that mean... »though Yugi.  
  
« Hey guys ! We're gonna be late for class ! ! ! ! suddendly yelled Tristan. Hurry up ! ! ! »  
  
Everybody rushed to their respective classes. Yugi couldn't concentrate all class long. He couldn't stop thinking about the new girl and her familliar look. He found himself blushing while thinking of the way she smiled. But then the bell rang again, ending Math class. As he walked in the corridor he heard a dispute in a corner. He went to check it out. He found Yumi and Zakaresh in an heavy discussion.  
  
« You are not made for this life and you know it ! You should go back home and wait 'til I found the money. I appreciate your help but you can't go on like that ! »  
  
« Yumi ! you need my help. I promised I would stay by your side and I will! I know you can't do it without me anyway. You get weaker with every moving. If something would go wrong while I'm gone, I would never forgive myself ! »  
  
« That's why I'm gonna stay here for a while. I 'm not a child, Zakaresh ! »  
  
« But you can't raise all the money all by yourself ! It will take you too much time ! »   
  
« . »She calmed down then smiled. « I heard you were a great duelist, Yugi Muto... »calmy said the girl turning back at Yugi.  
  
« Ooops ! ! » though the young boy.  
  
« Yugi ?! yelled Zakaresh. What are you... »  
  
« I've never played myself. » Interrompted Yumi. «Maybe I should. »  
  
« Sure ! We could even play together some time. How about you, Zakary ? »replied Yugi, happy that Yumi was not mad at him for sneeking up on her like that.  
  
« The name's Zakaresh, not Zakary ! replied the boy with an angry look, and I'm not interested in playing with you. »  
  
« oh..... sorry. Said Yugi. Well... see you some other time ! »  
  
Yugi ran off as quick as possible. He didn't think he would get alone very well with Zakaresh. What was with that guy anyway? Yugi was just trying to socialize and he just pushed him away! Did he do something that offened him?  
  
It was now dinner time. As usual, Yugi and the gang watched the Duel games that took places in the cafeteriat. Yugi profited of the occasion to teach Joey some more strategies. Suddenly, their attention were drawn to a table were the duel has just ended. Someone was crying ! The gang decided to check it out. They found out that the guy who was crying, Thomas, had lost the game and his deck at the same time ! Brian, his opponent, was known for being one of the best duelist of the school (exept for Yugi of coarse !) and one of the thoughest bullies.  
  
« oh..... Man ! cried Thomas, howcome I always lose ? »  
  
« Because you only pick on the bests ! » replied Brian.  
  
« But I just got that deck... with an ultra rare card in it. »  
  
« Well now it's mine ! » he replied with an evil laugh.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Then a voice came out from behind Brian and said :  
  
« You do not have the right to take his deck away like that ! »  
  
Brian turned around and found himself face to face with... Yumi ! Brian glared at her for a few seconds then smiled and said :  
  
« What was that, cutie ? The right ? I win, he loses, he pays the price ! What's the problem ? »  
  
« I personnly think you are a disgrace to games. And I'm gonna make sure you will be punished for that insolence. »  
  
« Oh yeah ? And who's gonna make me ? » he asked.  
  
« Me. I'm challenging you to a duel !»  
  
« What ? shouted Yugi in suprise. But I thought you've never played ! »  
  
« It's true... » she replied.  
  
« You ? ! ? And do you have a deck ? » asked Brian.  
  
« I shall use this one. She said pointing at Thomas' deck. If I win, you'll give it back to him AND you will have to do everything I say. »  
  
« And if... I mean, when I win, what do I get ? Oh ! I got an idea. How about a date ? During one whole night, you will do everything I say, deal ? »  
  
« Deal ! »  
  
« Yumi ! » shouted Zakaresh.  
  
« Great ! Lets get the table set ! » he said with a big smile.  
  
As the table was prepeared, Yumi start realizing what a horrible mistake she had made. She didn't even know how to play ! She started looking for Yugi. Maybe he could give her some tips before the game. She found him after a few seconds.  
  
« So ? Got any advises for me ? she said in a pity way. I think I made a mistake already... »  
  
« There's no mistake in trying to help others. He replied with a smile. But for your duel, the only advise I can give you is : Beleive in yourself and in the cards. If you do, they will help you. Of coarse, a little luck can also help ! » « Thank you, Yugi. She replied with another smile. I'll try to remember that. »  
  
Yumi sat at the table where Brian was waiting for her. They shuffled each others' deck and each drew five cards. Yumi was thinking very hard. Not about the cards but how she could turn her unknowledge of the game as an advantage. She soon found a way.  
  
« You know, this is my first time. She said with a soft, sexy voice. So please, go easy on me. I don't want to get hurt the fisrt time. Promise you'll go easy on me. »  
  
« Oh ! I get it ! you're still a... this is much more interesting ! Ok, I promise, I 'll teach you how to do it. After all, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't. »  
  
« Ooooh... thank you so much, Brian. » she replied with the same sexy voice.  
  
« Ok ! Lets Duel ! ! ! » he replied, blushing.  
  
« Were they talking about the game ? ! ? » asked Joey.  
  
« I'm going first ! I play Land Star Warrior (500/(1200) in defense mode ! » started Yumi  
  
« Haha ! Cute move, babe, but your Star Warrior won't stay very long on this land ! for I 'm playing, Harpy Lady (1300/1400) in attack mode. The first thing you must know about M&W is that the monster which has the more power points in the mode it's in, wins. The difference between the points is deducted from the loser's Life points. First do get 2000 points of damage loses the game. Your monster has 1200 defense points and to beat it, I need a monster with a Attack Power higher then that. My harpy lady wins this round. But since your monster was in defense mode, it won't affect your Life points. Both of the monsters have to be in attack mode to inflict damage to your opponent. Your turn. »  
  
« Ok. Then, I play Wyvern Warrior (1500/1200) in attack mode ! It destroys your Harpy Lady and take 200 points of damage to your Life points. »  
  
« What ? ! I mean... it's cool ! I'm a good teacher. This game is just starting and soon you'll be mine, Babe. I play Mahar Vairo (1550/1400) in attack mode. Say good bye to your little Wyvern, babe ! and you lose 50 points. » he said with conviction.  
  
People as already left the place. The issue of this duel was too evident to them and they had other things to do. The only people left were Yugi, Thomas, Zakaresh, Thea, Joey, Trsitan, Brian and Yumi and some other girl. Yumi stayed quiet for a while. She took a deep breath. She closed her eyes like to profite of a little wind passing near by or if something warm was passing through her body. She suddenly looked different. She opened her eyes and looked down at her cards again. She was more confident and looked more determinate to win. Yugi felt the difference and heard a voice deep inside him.  
  
« Yugi ! I sense an ancient presence here ! » shouted that voice.  
  
« I konw... » replied Yugi to himself.  
  
She started grinning.  
  
« So you finally got to make some damage to my life points ? It's about time ! but let me tell you something : I won't lose any more of them. You have fallen into my trap of innocence and tought I was too nice and sweet to fight with all I've got. And let me tell you something else. She said with an evil grin. You are going down ! I play Sun Warrior (2100/1400) in attack mode ! »  
  
« Sun Warrior ? ! ? he shouted. I've never seen this one before. »  
  
« That's my ultra rare card I was talking about. » said Thomas.  
  
« Damn it ! the only thing I can play is Koumori Dragon (1500/1400) in defense mode. »  
  
« Ha ha ! trying to buy time by putting your monsters in defense mode, huh ? Well see my Sun Warrior destroys your silly Dragon ! » she laugh.  
  
« Just you wait 'til I get the card I want ! » he said as he drow another card. He took a look at his card. « The Electric Lizard... another useless monster ! he thought. But wait ! The Electric Lizard Paralyzes the monster who destroys it. If she attacks it with her Sun Warrior, it will be paralyzed for a turn and it will buy me some time ! » A smile, appeared on his face, and he made his move:  
  
« I play Electric Lizard (850/800) in defense mode ! Your turn. »  
  
« Ok... I see you haven't got much powerful monsters left. She said with pity as she drow a card. For my move, I play Command Knight (1200/1900) in attack mode and attack your silly Lizard. My monster is paralysed by the effect of your card but my Sun Warrior is still in game ! »  
  
« NO ! my strategie didn't work ! if I don't pull out the card I want, I'm finished ! » he cried as his hand headed for his deck. He pulled a card, not daring to look. He finally opened his eyes. « Cool ! ! ! I can't beleive it ! I drow my most powerful card ! he shouted in joy. Lets see how you do face to this : I play Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in attack mode ! Go Skull ! attack her Sun Warrior, NOW ! ! ! »  
  
« Oh my god ! said Yumi in a sarcastic way. I wonder how much time my poor Sun Warrior will stand against him ! » She then started to laugh. « Enough playing ! Before I send my Warrior to the graveyard, I want you to know that when the Sun Warrior fight with a demon type monster, it gains 500 attack points. »  
  
« What ? ! ? »  
  
« Brillant ! » shouted Yugi.  
  
« Plus, you should also know that Commander Knight has a special effect on Warrior type monster : it gives them 500 more attack points too. So lets count ! 500+500=1000 additionnal attack points. That brings my Sun Warrior's attack points to 3100/1400. Who loses Life points now, moron ? »  
  
« NOOOoooo... » yelled Brian. « My very best monster... gone ! like that ! It can't be ! ! ! »  
  
« ...and don't think about destroying my Knight 'cause as long as there's other monster on my field, you can't attack it ! » she added with an evil laugh.  
  
« I...I...give up... » he replied in shock.  
  
A deep silence fell on the group then everybody started claping their hand together. Nobody could beleive their eyes. There were no way Brian could have lost to a beginner. Not like that ! It was a total humiliation... Yumi stood up, packed up Thomas' deck and gave it back to him. She was back to normal. Her eyes were full of kindness and joy and her smile was soft and gentle. Thomas thank her and ran off to tell everyone about Brian's defeat followed by Tristan and Thea and the other girl. Yumi turned back at Brian and her cold look came back.  
  
--+++++-- « You are a discrease to Magic & Wizards. For spoiling this wonderful game, you shall pay the ultimate prize !» she coldly said as Brian started to see a black shadow behind her.  
  
The shadow grow bigger until it circle him. He was hot and had difficulties with breathing normally. Soon, a horrible pain went through his brain like an electric shock. He fell on the ground like a bag of potato. His eyes were empty.  
  
« You will never be able to play any game anymore because even if eventually you wake up, the world will not be the same. » --+++++--  
  
Everybody rushed to Brian to help him get up. Brian was known for being though and everybody was suprised to see him faint like that, including Yumi. She rushed to him with the others but soon she aslo felt funny so she walked away followed by Zakaresh.  
  
Yugi, then realized that something was wrong. He decided to ask Joey about it.  
  
« Do you have any idea of what just happenned ? » he asked him.  
  
« Yeah ! That big bully just got beaten by Roshi Yumi ! »he answered.  
  
« No, I mean the way she was acting. She scared me a little ! »  
  
« What are you talking about ? ! he answered, suprised. She was acting totally normal, dude. She was almost looking like an innocent child ! »  
  
« But... the way she laugh. It was almost evil ! And... »  
  
« Wait a sec, Yug. Are we talking about the same Yumi ? »  
  
« I'm not sure... » he answered thoughful.  
  
Later that day, everybody talked about the humilating defeat Brian had suffered. Yumi has become famous because of her duel with him. But also, people talked about him in the hospital. He haven't woken up yet. Some people even said he was in the coma ! Yugi was still not sure of what he had seen. It seems that he was the only one who noticed Yumi's change of personnality. At least, that's how Yugi called it. He was thinking that maybe Zakaresh would have noticed something but he didn't dare to go talk to him. Joey said he was crazy about Yumi. Did Zakaresh think he was trying to put a move on her ? He saw this as the best explanation so he decided not to see Yumi anymore. Luckly for him, he didn't see her for the rest of the day. After school, he went back home.  
  
« Grandpa ! I'm home ! he shouted entrering the shop. How was your day ? »  
  
« Hi Yugi ! What are you doing here ? » said Yumi.  
  
« Gyaaaa ! ! ! Yumi ! What are you doing here ! ? ! » yelled Yugi, jumping back.  
  
« Great ! said Grandpa. Yugi, I was waiting for you. This is Yumi Roshi and she's gonna work here for a while. Isn't it cool ? »  
  
« Yeah... sure. Great ! » he replied with a false enthousiasm. « I'm happy I can work here, Yugi. She said with a smile. Here ! » she add, taking a piece of paper and writing something on it. « This is my phone number. If you need me, call me anytime ! Bye Mr. Muto ! See you tomorrow, Yugi ! »  
  
She ran out of the store. Yugi blank his eyes a few times, after several minutes, he realized Yumi's number was still in his hand. He blushed thinking about how he looked : staring at a closed door with a girl's phone number in hand. He shook his head and turned to his grand father. Grandpa was looking at him with a little smile.  
  
« What ? » asked Yugi.  
  
« Oh..... no, nothing... » he replied turn back to the backstore. Then he started singing for himself.  
  
« Yugi and Yumi, sitting in a tree... »  
  
« Grandpa ! ! ! » shouted Yugi, blushing even more.  
  
He started chasing him around the store while Grandpa continue singing the little song...  
  
That night, at Yumi's house, a door openned on a curious chamber. It looked like a kind of library because all the wall were covered by tons of old book. Their tittle have been erased with time but the knowledge inside was still untouched. The presence slide in the shadows of the library. It was moving so fast that it couldn't be seen. The presence got to a specific rack. It picked up a specific book and opened it. A glowing mist was covering the white pages as if it was a new book. It looked at the page for a while and started resiting some strange incantations :  
  
« May my Name be restitute to the grand temple of the Other Side ! May I keep the memory of my Name, In the middle of the high defense walls of the Inferior World, When comes the night where the years and the months will be counted. 1 Let me remember... »  
  
Yumi woke up in a sweat. She looked around her but didn't heard anything. When she closed her eyes... the voice started again ! She got up and went in the other room next to her's. The presence kept singing the phrases all night. She did some strange dreams that night, where she was a queen of the nil in Egypt. She was the wife of a young pharaon. She also knew it was a very hard era for Egypt. Monsters were everywhere ! They each had a master which give them order to attack or defend. She remembered to be next to one of these master. It was the young pharaon. When she was affraid, she would get closer to him and he would say rassuring things and made her beleive in the monsters and in herself. That made her fell better... but not for long as a big hole opened under the young boy's feets and as he falled in, hoping in despears that his love would grab his hand and save him. But his wife was not moving, paralysed by her fears and by the seek of her love going away from her without being able to do anything. Soon, the young boy was only an image in the girl's mind. But now, this image has tangled and she could no longer reconnize the pharaon as the memory flew away with time and as the pain was still very fresh. Yumi didn't slept well that night and did horrible nightmare like that. Always with ancient Egypt and the pharaon she could no longer reconize. It was all a big mystery.  
  
The next day was a hot Saturday of summer. Yugi, as usual, helped his grandpa open the store. He was still mad at his grandpa for making fun of him. For himself, Yugi had a long dicussion with his other self, last night.  
  
« I don't know how to explain it ! One moment she's nice and the next, she's acting so...mean ! » Yugi said.  
  
« We most find out what's going on with that girl. Plus, the way she was duelling, it looked familiar. » replied Yami.  
  
« You think you know her ? » Yugi asked. « That would explain the fact I'm feeling like know her too. »  
  
« I'm sure of nothing for the moment. We have to find out for ourself. »  
  
« That won't be difficult ! she's gonna work at my grandpa's toy store for a while. »  
  
« Perfect. We have to get close to her...»  
  
« I don't think this would be such a good idea...»  
  
« Why not ? »  
  
« Because... there is this boy with her... Joey thinks he's in love with her. I don't want him to think I want to put a move on her ! »  
  
« oh... I see. » answered Yami, «Is she that cute ? »  
  
« Of coarse she is...» replied Yugi. «What ? what I am saying ! ? ! »  
  
« Hehehe... » laughed Yami.  
  
« This isn't funny ! »  
  
« I just though of something. What if she had a millenium item ? that would explain it all ! » said the ancient king.  
  
« Are you serious ? a millenium item ? what item could it be. I didn't see anything. The only things she wears is a pair of earing and a necklace with a purple stone and a ring on it. »  
  
« It could be a millenium ring... oh no... Bakura has this one. » he remembered. So maybe it was the millenium earing. Did they looked ancients ? »  
  
« Come to think of it, yes they do ! They look like earings wore by the queens of the nil in ancient Egypt. » replied Yugi.  
  
« Then it's settle ! we have to investigate on her ! »  
  
The millenium items. Yugi knew the items were very mysterious and have magical powers. Still he didn't know what were all the items. The only thing he was sure of was that a millenium item in the wrong hands could be dangerous.  
  
« This is ridiculous ! How can Yumi have got an item ? Sometimes, my other self says the weirdest things. » he said to himself.  
  
« Yugi ! yelled Grandpa from the back store. Can you call Yumi and tell her to come and help ? »  
  
« Why grandpa ? » asked Yugi, suspecting a joke from his grand father.  
  
« We have to prepare the mega sell of next week. I need help to decorate the place. She's a girl, no ? Girls have the touch with decoration. » he answered.  
  
« ok... » replied Yugi.  
  
He took the phone but freezed. What was he thinking ? he couldn't call her like that... like if he was calling Joey or Thea ! He had to prepare somehow. What if he wakes her up ? He didn't really had a choice ! He picked up the phone and composed Yumi's number. It rang a few times then someone picked up the phone.  
  
« Hello ? Zakaresh speaking. » Said the voice in the telephone.  
  
« Zakaresh ! ? ! » shouted Yugi.  
  
« Yugi ! ? ! » shouted Zakaresh. « What the... ! »  
  
But the voice was shut cut as Yugi heard a new voice on the line.  
  
« Yugi ! said Yumi. How's it going ? »  
  
« hummm... fine ! And you ? » he replied.  
  
« I'm doing great, thank you. So ?What can I do for you ? »  
  
« Err... oh yeah ! My grandpa would like you to come at the store and help him out with the decoration. That is, if you don't have anything else in plan. It would be your first job. » quickly said Yugi.  
  
« It would be great ! I haven't got anything today. I'm all yours ! » she replied.  
  
« What ? ! ? » Yugi heard Zakaresh yelled. « HIS ? ! ? »  
  
« Anyway ! said Yumi. I'll be there in ten minutes. See you later, Yugi ! »  
  
Both hang up. Yugi stayed quiet for a while. He then took a deep breath.  
  
«... this isn't gonna be pretty on Monday... » he whispered.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note : Hahahahaha ! ! ! Poor yugi ! How will Zakaresh react to Yugi's phone call ? Find out on the next part on this wonderful and all so long fanfic : Yu-Gi-Oh and the Soul Liberation.  
  
For any comment, review or write to Deadlynekos@hotmail.com 


	2. YuGiOh and the Soul Liberation Chap2

Yu-Gi-Oh and the Soul Liberation part 2 :  
  
Friends or foes ?  
  
Yugi packed up some boxes and put them in a corner. He was thinking of Yumi again. and of Zakaresh ! When he called at Yumi's place, Zakaresh answered the phone. Did that mean they were living together ? He understood that she needed money. What if she was. to Zakaresh and. No ! no, no, no. Yugi wouldn't beleive such a storie. Sure Yumi was cute but there was no way she would get that far to find money ! Anyway, he had a discussion with Yami and decided to keep a eye on her. Yami thought she may posseses a millenium item and so, she could represent a form of danger for them. Yugi had learn that the people wich had posesses an item have always tried to take over the world with the help of the shadow games. The way Brian fell in the coma after their duel was the first sign of an evil spirit in her. But he didn't think she knew that. He had to learn more about her.  
« She said she would be here in ten minutes. Thought Yugi. She most be on her way. »  
At this precise moment, the bell on the store's door rang. Yugi went to welcome the customer. But instead, it was Yumi who was standing in the entrance. She was wearing a short red dress and her normal jewelry : a necklace with a purple pendent, a friendship ring and those big, antiques like, earings. In a word : she was totally gorgeous ! Yugi blank a few times. She came to him with a smile.  
  
« Hi, Yugi ! Good morning Mr. Muto ! she said to both of them. Hope I'm not too late to help. » « Of course not, replied Grandpa with a perverted smile as he looked at her long naked legs. I need your help to decorate this old place. Can you do that ? » « With pleasure ! » she answered in joy.  
  
Soon, the place was full of decoration and banners of all kind for the Grand sell. Yugi had placed all the new toys in the store and Grandpa have done the paper work. After everything was finish, they sat in a corner and talked together. Yugi tried to learn more about the girl.  
  
« So, Yumi ? You. you and Zakaresh are living together ? » he asked. « Yes. We are very close friend. As long as I can remember, he's been with me. » « But. you sleep in different beds, don't you ? » he asked , blushing. « hehehe. Of course ! We both have our own room. We each have our intimity and our world. » she replied, laughing. « What do you mean by your own world. » said Yugi, hoping she wasn't talking about the shadow round. « You see, we each have our past. Mine was interrumpted by. I mean. » she hesitated. « I can't say the last years have been very fun. Sometimes, we need to empty our mind and meditate on our actions. »  
  
They stayed quiet for a few seconds. Then Yumi restarted the conversation.  
  
« I was wondering. » she started. « What is that around your neck ? » « That ? » he replied looking down at his puzzle. « It's an old puzzle found in Egypt. My grandpa gave it to me eight years ago. It was very hard to complete but I finally got to make it a couple of month ago. » he explained with ethousiasm. « Wow ! ancient Egypt ? It sounds magical. » she said. « You know, it's cool to have things from all over the world. For myself, I got my earings ! » « Where do they come from ? » asked Yugi « Finally, we'll be settle on that ! » he though. « They come from an ancient civilizasion. I found them in a Maya temple in South America. I told you I've travelled the world. » « Maya temple ? ! » shouted the boy. « That's a relef ! » « Howcome ? » « Wha. Oh nothing ! really. » he quickly replied. « Have you visited Egypt ? »  
  
Yumi's face suddenly got a lot more serious. Her eyes changed again. A dark memory passed through her mind. She replied of a slow and mysterious voice :  
  
« No. I've never travelled there. But one day I'll get there. I'll return there. » « . ? »  
  
She came back to normal.  
  
« Do you have ever felt that something in you changes. » she suddenly asked. « Like if there was several spirit in the same body. I once read something about that. Oh and forget about that, it's silly. You're gonna think I'm crazy. » « I don't think it's silly. Actually, I find that very interesting. » « Really ? ! » « Yep ! » « You're sweet, Yugi. » she replied as he blushed.  
  
The door's bell rang again. Yugi went to see who it was.  
  
« Zakaresh ! ? ! » he shouted seeing the boy in the entrance. « Yugi. » groanned the boy.  
  
He was wearing a long coat and a blue sweater. He was looking kinda cool, thought but he also looked angry at the seek of Yugi. He reminded him of Kaiba.  
  
« What are you doing here ? » he asked. « I. I live here. » Yugi replied. « What can I do for you ? » « I'm here to see Yumi. » he coldly said. « Hi, Zaky ! » said Yumi, getting out of the back store. « Yumi ! » he shouted, blushing. « Don't call me that ! » « Ok Zaky. I mean Zakaresh. » she replied.  
  
Yugi tried not to laugh but couldn't really resist. Zakaresh noticed it and groanned blushing even more.  
  
« So dear friend, she asked. What do you want from me. » « I wanted to talk to you. » He said. « We didn't have the time this morning. » « Sure ! We're finish, anyway ! Is it ok, Yugi ? » « Sure. Thank you for your help, we've done a lot more things then the other years. When it's just me and my grandpa, we can't put banners everywhere like this : We're too short ! » he said showing a duel tournement sign. The K tournement.  
  
Zakaresh looked more carefully at the sign. He read the different rules and prizes that were written on it. He suddenly smiled.  
  
« Yumi ! did you see that ? » he said. « The first prize of the tournement is 15 000 000$ ! ! ! » « For real ? » she replied « You know what that means ? » « What ? » asked Yugi. « That means I'm in ! » « What ? ! ? » « So am I ! » added Zakaresh « What ? ! ! ! ? » « What about you Yugi ? » asked Yumi. « You wanted us to duel some time. This is the perfect occasion ! » « But it's a tournement ! It's not even sure that we would face each other. You can be discalifie at the first turn ! » « Are you saying we don't stand a chance ? » asked Zakaresh. « You don't think we're good enough ? Well let me tell you something : I'm gonna win this damn tournement and win the prize money ! »  
  
Yugi didn't know what to say. He didn't mean they were not good but there are very good duelist in such tournement. Maybe even Seto Kaiba ! He was the toughest and until now, the only ones who had defented him were Pegasus and Yugi. If there was a tournement, you could be sure that Kaiba would do his best to prove that he was still the best.  
  
« So ? Are you going to sign up ? » asked Yumi. « . humm. well, why not ? » he answered. « Great ! » she said. « And let the best may win ! » « What's going on, here ? » asked Grandpa entering the room. « We were just talking about the tournement, grandpa. We're gonna sign up. » Yugi answered. « The tournement, huh ? » he said thoughful. « I've heard some strange things about it. » « Like what ? » « Like it was organized by a young girl. Her familly is very rich but, personnaly, I think she's offering too much money for that one. It's like if she was trying to trap someone in particular. But if you're gonna sign in, I'm proud of you all. by the way. » he stoped and looked at Zakaresh. « Who are you ? » « I ? I'm. I'm a friend of Yumi. How about you old man ? » replied Zakaresh. « First, I'm Salamon Muto, Yugi's Grand father and the owner of this shop. Second, I'M NOT OLD ! ! ! ! » he yelled. « Ok, ok, ok, ok ! Anyway ! you coming, Yumi ? » « Right behind you, my dear. » she replied following him to the exit door. « Bye Mr. Muto ! Bye Yugi ! »  
  
There they were, leaving the store. Yugi then realized that Zakaresh haven't reacted so badly to his call. What a releive ! ! !  
  
The next Monday, Yugi walked to school as usual. Only today, while walking, he talked to his other self once angain.  
  
« Hello my friend. » said Yami. « Did you found out anything about that girl ? » « Yep ! Her earings come from South America, not Egypt. Actually, she never went there. That means she can't have a millenium item ! » « Maybe. » « What do you mean ? » « I mean she could have another item. It's may not be the earings but I feel something strange about her. » « Then, maybe you should talk to her. I don't think she got anything to do with the items. » « That's not a bad idea ! » « Fine then, you take over ! » « And have to go to class all day long ? ! Are you nut ? I'll talk to her when I see her. » he replied with a smile.  
  
Yugi started laughing. People looked at him with a What-The-Heck-Is-He- Laughing-About look. The day went on normally. Yugi joined the gang and they hang out together for a while. Once, he saw Yumi entering her class but the bell was about to ring so he didn't have the time to talk to her. But at diner time, there were no more excuses. He left his friends and went to search for Yumi. He found her alone in the corridor. Perfect ! Yami took over.  
  
« Yumi ! » he shouted. « Yugi ! How's it going ? » she asked turning back.  
  
Yami had a flash like a big evidence : He knew her ! He knew her presence. He reconnized her like you can reconize a parfum without being able to know exactly wich one it is.  
  
« Yugi ? » she said worried to see him staring at her like that. « You feeling ok ? » « hum.. yeah. » he replied. « I. I wanted to talk to you. »  
  
Suddenly, her eyes got bigger and her skin paler. It was like if she had seen a gosht. Tears appeared in her eyes and she cried :  
  
« I' m sorry. I'm not feeling very good. » she turned back and ran away. « Forgive me ! »  
  
Yami blinked a few times. What was with her ? ! Did he have bad breath or something ? he followed her. For a second, he though he lost her but then she turned the corner in the direction of the stairs. As he got closer, he heard a murmur coming from under the stairs. He called :  
  
« Yumi ? Is that you ? » « How. . be ? ! It can't be. It can't be. not him. my god. »  
  
Yugi looked under the stairs and found a terrorized Yumi. Her pupil were small and she was breathing very fast. It seemed she haven't notice him yet. She was very pale and murmured word Yugi couldn't really understand.  
  
« He was there. I was there. Why did I felt like running away. I know him. But it was not him ! It was someone else. My God ! What's wrong with me ? ! ? What am I talking about ? ! I don't know who it was. but I know him ! Ooooooh.. My head. It hurts so much. » « Yumi. ? » sotfly called Yugi.  
  
But if he had yelled it, it would have had the same effect. She turned to him, suprised and screamed.  
  
« Yugi ! ! ! » « Yumi ? What's wrong ? » « Don't get any closer ! I'm hurt. please help.go away ! » she yelled holding her head  
  
She looked like she was fighting inside herself. Yugi found it very weird but more then everything. he was scared. He suddenly had an idea :  
  
« Yumi. I'm gonna go get Zakaresh, ok ? Do you want me to get him ? » « Yugi. Zakaresh ! No ! I'm ok ! I'm hurt. please help me ! »  
  
She suddenly got up, hitting her head on the roof under the stairs. She rushed to him. He tried to step back but her hand got around his neck and she pulled him to her. To Yami's surprise, her lips touched his. He could hardly breath. But she quickly pull him off and looked at him, embarased. She touched her lips and blushed. Yugi was standing in front of her, blinking. For the second time, she ran away but this time, he didn't followed her. He stared at the wall and touched his lips too. Did he dreamed what just happen ? He came back to his normal self.  
  
Mean while, Yumi ran in the corridor, looking for the nursery. The world was spinning and her head hurted very badly. She started to see the darkness around her. She heard the voice again. The one who kept her awake all night long. She dompt into someone and stopped there. She needed help to find her way now.  
  
« Please. help. Nursery. »  
  
A voice answered her request. It was the one of a girl. She looked concerned.  
  
« Dear ! are you ok ? Come with me. I'm gonna get you to the nursery. Do you see me ? » « I. no. I'm scared ! Please help ! »  
  
She felt someone taking her hand and pulling her toward.  
  
« Trust me. You're gonna be fine, now. » she heard.  
  
Soon, she was in a bed at the nursery and her head felt better. She started to see again. She realized that the the girl was still there.  
  
« I can't. I can't thank you enough. I'm sorry for the trouble. » she said « It's ok. You just rest now. » the girl replied with a releaved smile. « But can you tell me what happen ? You really scared me back there ! » « I don't know. He was there and he was different. I got a funny feeling and. oh my god ! I kissed him ! ! ! » she yelled sitting in the bed. The world started spinning again and she had to lay back. « Who ? » « Yami. » Yumi said with a mysterious look in her eyes. Then, she looked up at her friend and asked « I don't even know who you are. » « I ? I'm Kaori Rowen. »  
  
Now, Yumi could see the girl perfectly : She had red hair green deep eyes. She also reconized her for being in some of her classes. She was also there when she dueled Brian.  
  
« I'm Yumi Roshi. I thank you very much, Kaori. » « I have to go to class now but I'm gonna come back right away, ok ? The nurse of the school will take care of you.» « Thank you. » she replied closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Kaori went out of the room. Then a grin appeared on her face.  
  
« Yami, huh ? This could be interesting. » she said walking away, laughing.  
  
Mean while, Yugi got out of his transe and when to find the others. Thea looked at him concerned.  
  
« Yugi ? are you feeling ok ? You look weird. » she asked. « Huh ? » said Yugi, looking up at her. « oh.. I'm fine ! I'm just worry about Yumi. » he added, blushing. « Yumi ? » asked Tristan. « You mean the new girl ? » « Don't tell me my best bud has a crush on a girly ! » laught Joey. « Joey ! » shouted Thea, hitting him in the stomach. « What's going on, Yugi ? » « She... » he hesitated. He wasn't sure he should talk about Yumi's kiss. « It's just that my other self wanted to talk to her. but she ran away, scared. It was like if she had seen a gosh or something. » « She's weird. » said Joey. But Thea step on his feet. He cried his pain out. « Why would she run away ? Did you say anything to offend her ? »she continued. « I don't see how ! I haven't got the time to say anything ! » he said looking down at his feets. « I'm worry. I don't know where she is and I don't think she was feeling very good. She kept saying her head hurted. » « When did she say that ? I thought you didn't talk. » asked Joey still holding his hurted feet. « Huh ? ! ? » jumped Yugi. « Oh. yeah she did run away but I followed her and. She. I don't think she likes me a lot : She runs away all the time ! » « I think she's just very shy ! No big deal Yug ! » Said Joey but Thea gave him a death glare and he shut up.  
  
The bell rang. The gang looked at their schedual to know what class they were going into. It was English class. He realized Yumi was in that class as well. He felt strange. What would he say to her ? When he entered the class, she looked around to see if Yumi was there. she wasn't. He saw Zakaresh enter the class. He was alone. He looked kind of preoccupied. The class started and still no sigh of her. The teacher called up the students but when it was Yumi's turn.  
  
« Yumi Roshi ? Do anyone know where Miss Roshi is ? » « She's at the nursery. » answered a girl. « What ? ! ? » both yelled Yugi and Zakaresh, getting up in surprise. « What is she doing at the nursery ? ! ? » asked Zakaresh in fear. « She wasn't feeling very well. » answered the girl. « Thank you miss Rowen. » the teacher said to the girl. « Now boys, sit down. You will be able to see your friend after class. »  
  
The boys sat down. Yugi felt very bad for her. What if it was his fault she felt bad and ended up at the nursery. he looked at Zakaresh. He looked even more concerned. He was holding his head in his hands and he didn't move all class long. But when the bell rang, he was the first out. Yugi almost didn't have the time to see him go. The gang took the direction of the nursery. Yugi thought about what he had heard Zakaresh say about her condition. that she was getting weaker with every moving. He wondered what was wrong with her.  
  
They entered the nursery. They found Yumi and Zakaresh at her side. She was looking a bit weak but she smiled when she saw the gang. Even when she saw Yugi, she smiled at him a bit more red then usual.  
  
« Goodness ! I should be sick more often ! It's nice of you all to come and see me here ! » she said with a happy smile. « What happen ? » asked Thea.  
  
Yugi blushed and looked down.  
  
« I started feeling funny. I think I've lost it for a while. My head hurted very bad and I couldn't see anything. » then she looked at Yugi and added. « I don't remember much of what happen before I got here. » « Yugi told us he tried to talk to you but. » Joey started but Yugi gave him a Don't-Insist ! glare and he shut up.  
  
Yumi smile and then looked at her friend.  
  
« Zakaresh ? I would like to talk to Yugi one on one. Can you do that for me ? » she asked him.  
  
He nodded and got up. He headed for the door, followed by Yugi's friends. Yugi stayed quiet. Yumi sat in her bed.  
  
« You wanted to talk to me ? well. what is it ? » she calmly said. « . ! » Yugi blinked a few times. He didn't know what to say. « Yugi. I want to apologize for back there. I don't what got in me. » « You mean. you do remember ? » « I'm affraid you're gonna hate me now. I was kinda weird and I can't even explain why. » « Yumi. » Yugi said a lot more serious. « I want to tell you something. I. » « Don't have to. I know about the other you. I knew it when I saw you. him. I don't who he is but he scared me like hell and that too, I can't explain. I'd rather not talk to him. » « It's ok. But at least, can I tell him about you ? He's worry about you too. He says he thinks he know you somehow. He is a part of me and whatever he feels, I feel it too. » « . so you felt that kiss too. » « . » he looked down, blushing. « . forgive me. »  
  
They stayed quiet for a few minutes. Then Yumi stood up and got out of bed. Yugi looked at her, worry.  
  
« Are you sure you're ok ? Maybe you should rest a bit longer. » he asked « I'll be just fine. » she answered with a smile.  
  
They got out of the nursery together. The rest of the group was waiting outside. There was still one more class to go to after what, they would be free. They each went to their respectives class room. After school, the group went at Yugi's place. There, Grandpa was waiting for Yugi to show up.  
  
« Yugi ! Finally ! Yumi callled a couple of minutes ago. She says she won't be able to come to work for a few days. She mentionned something about getting prepared for the K tournement. Aren't you going to get ready ? the tournement is in five days ! » « The tournement ! I forgot all about it ! » he shouted. « The tournement ? » asked Joey. « What tournement ? » « This one ! » said Thea showing him the sign. « You mean you didn't know about it ? » « . ! » Joey blinked. « I didn't ! I wanna sign in ! » « Too late, Joey. The incriptions closed yesterday. » replied Grandpa.  
  
Joey's face turned to white. He fell down on the floor with a big « Boom ! ».  
  
« It's ok, Joey ! You can always watch ! » said Tristan. « Plus if Yugi's in, you don't stand a chance. » « And I heard Kaiba had signed in too ! » added Thea. « You wouldn't want to be humiliated again ? »  
  
Joey groanned.  
  
For the next days, Yumi and Zakaresh didn't show up at school. When he tried to call them, nobody answered the phone. The week passed without seeing them once. He was starting to think they had move again. But Friday after noon, the day before the tournement, as Yugi was at home preparing for the big day, the bell rang in the store. He went to check it out.  
  
« Yumi ! Zakaresh ! » he shouted seeing the two at the door. « Where were you ? » « It's not exactly of your bussiness, Yugi. » replied the boy. « Zaky ! Don't be so rude ! can't you see we missed him ? » « Boy yes ! I was starting to think you had move again ! » said Yugi, releved. « We would never do that ! Specialy with that tournement coming tomorrow ! » said Yumi.  
  
After talking a little, they left. They too wanted to get prepared for the next day. Yugi was so happy to see them again. He had forgotten about the incident with Yumi. She had as well.  
  
Soon, the time arrived. The whole gang got to the special arena that was built specialy for the occasion. It was so big there was five three dimensionnal platform. Five arena in one. The stade could contain thousands of people. Yugi left his friend and waited in the back room where the contestant were still preparing. He found Yumi and Zakaresh sat on a purple coach. They looked a bit nevous. They talked together for a while 'till a powerfull voice came out in the stadium.  
  
« Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first edition of the K Duel Tournement where only the best will survive ! »  
  
The crowd applauded very loud.  
  
« I'll explain the rule now : The games will be played out of 2000 Life points and only one attack by turn. Luckly, the participant will be able to use all the Magic and Trap card they want. Now for the order of the duels. Each participant will pick a number. The numbers will determine the order. Now good luck to everyone and may the best win ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
To be continued.  
  
The tournement is about to start. Who will Yugi have to face first ? What about Zakaresh and Yumi ? And where were they all week long ? Some of the answers in the next chapters of Yu-Gi-Oh and the Soul Liberation part 3 ! 


	3. YuGiOh and the Soul Liberation Chap3

Yu-Gi-Oh and the Soul Liberation chap 3 :  
  
Yumi Roshi vs Seto Kaiba  
  
« Welcome to the first K duel tournement ! The first serie of duel will begin in an hour. » annonced the voice in the stadium. « All of the constestant have to go to the central building to pick their number. The order of the duels will be definite that way. »  
  
After picking her number, Yumi stood by, waiting for the annoncing of the order of the duels. She wandered who she was going to duel first. She felt deep inside her the presence telling her that there was nothing to be affaid of and they would win no matter who was the first victim. That thought scared her a little. She was affraid to lost control of that unknown presence and to hurt someone.  
  
« Your attention, duelists ! I hope you are prepare to duel 'cause here comes the firsts participant. Wonda Lairo and Hiroshi Raidin are demanded in the arena number 1. Your duel start in 20 minutes. Prepare your decks and take place ! »  
  
Wooo. she was not the first one to go. She would have the chance to watch some duel before her turn. Maybe she could learn some tactics. But still the voice inside said she didn't need it. She was the best around and she would have absolutly not difficulties winning her place into the finals. Still, she was worried. She listenned to the list of name. Her name soon came out :  
  
« Yumi Roshi will duel. Oh my god ! Yumi, I wish you good luck, you'll need it, dear : You are going against. Seto Kaiba ! » the voice said. « What ? ! ? » yelled Yumi. « Kaiba ? ! ? How am I gonna beat him ? ? ? He's a champion and I'm just a beginner ! » she cried. « I'm gonna get kicked out in the first round ! » « Don't worry. »said the voice in her head. « Leave it all up to me. I will win this. I'll crush that Kaiba boy no prob ! » « I don't want him to get hurt ! If you do anything wrong. I. I will. » « Don't worry sweety ! I'm the girl of the situation. » « I don't know about this. I don't even know who you are and I should let you decided of my fate and the one of other people ? » « I am the queen of game. That's all you need to know. Trust me. everything will be fine. »  
  
Yumi closed her eyes. Once again, the presence took over her body. Her eyes got a lot more determinate and as she looked at her deck, a smile appeared on her face. She could do it ! She knew she could ! Soon, it would be her turn and she would show everyone what she was capable of.  
  
Two hour later, Yumi was at the stadium doors. It was her turn. Her duel. It was time to duel ! The doors openned and the crowd applaused so loud she couldn't heard the annocer present the participants. She didn't realized that Kaiba was already on the platform. When she got up there, her eyes were still close, not daring to look at her opponent. She felt like a little insect face to a big powerful hawk. She felt the same way Brian must have felt after their duel. Pityful. Yumi wanted to run away but she could no longer control her body. She was standing against her will. She openned her eyes. It was like if she was looking through a window. She could see the arena. She finally looked at her opponent.  
  
« Huh ! ? ! » she shouted looking at Kaiba. « You ? you are Seto Kaiba ? ! ? » she asked, suprised.  
  
Seto glared at her and blinked a few times. He then shook his head and replied.  
  
« Of course I'm Seto Kaiba ! What do you think I am ? » he asked, angry. « Well to be honest, » she answered. « For a second, I thought I saw My friend Zakaresh. You two really look alike ! » « I don't care about your silly friend. I'm here to duel. I'm here to win ! » « That's a coincidence ! I'm here for the exact same reason ! » she replied with a grin. « You should know I'm the best duelist ever. You just can't win. You are just unlucky that you had to face me in the first round. You won't go any further ! » he souted, pointing at her.  
  
In the crowd, Yugi and the gang were watching the scene. Yugi wasn't gonna duel until a couple of hour. He was pretty close to the platform. Since he was in the tournement, it was a special traitment that was offered to him and his friends.  
  
« Poor Yumi ! » said Joey. «It's too bad she has to face Kaiba in the first round. She's gonna get kicked out at the start ! It's so unfair ! » « Your right. this tournenment is too big for a beginner. » replied Yugi. « But she is no ordinary girl, y'know ! » said a voice behind them.  
  
They turned back to see who it was.  
  
« Zakaresh ! ! ! » yelled Yugi. « Yugi. » he calmly said. « You know I don't like you very much but I don't want you to give up on her. She need ALL the support she can get. I want you to keep chearing for her no matter what. She would really appreciate it. I couldn't have help her more but if someone can bring her up, it's you, Yugi. » « Zakaresh. I. » « GO YUMI ! ! ! ! ! » Yelled Zakaresh in the playform's direction. « I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS ! » « yeah. » Yugi nodded then he got up himself and started shouting. « GO YUMI ! WE BELEIVE IN YOU ! »  
  
Zakaresh and him looked at each other. He then saw something incredible : he smiled at him ! Yugi gave him back his smile and started chearing for Yumi as the others joined them.  
  
Back on the platform, Yumi stared at Kaiba. She heard her name coming for the crowd. She tried to find who was yelling her name like that. She soon found out. She saw Zakaresh and Yugi, side by side, making big signs to her. She smiled and turned back to Kaiba.  
  
« I've heard of you, Kaiba. » She said. « You are the Blue Eyes Master, the one who possesses all three legendary Blue eyes white Dragons. I also heard you fused them once to creat the Ultimate Blue eyes white Dragon. I look foward to this wonderful creature. » « You won't have the time to see it. I'll crush you within a minute. » he replied. « First, I must ask you a question : Do you know about the Curse Of Anubis ? » she asked with a grin. « The what ? ! ? » he said. « The Curse Of Anubis. It's an ensemble of rare cards. There are cards that you probably don't even know. But I got them. I can assure you it won't be any ordinairy duel we're gonna have. » « I'm waiting for the proves. » groanned Kaiba.  
  
« The Curse Of Anubis ? » asked Joey. « Yugi ! What the heck is that ? ! » « It's a rare expention pack, Joey. » answered Yugi. « I wonder where she found it. » « When she signed up for the tournement, she contacted an old friend wich have travelled with us and was doing reserchs on the Curse Of Anubis. She borrowed him the cards and promised she would give them back if she lost the tournement. If she wins, she'll buy them. « So that's where you two went off ! » said Yugi  
  
« Now ! ladies and gentlemen ! I hope you're ready 'cause. It's time to DUEL ! » Yelled the voice in the stadium.  
  
« Lets duel ! » shouted both of them.  
  
They both draw five cards. Yumi smile at her hand. She had got everything she wanted. She started :  
  
« I start with playing Three Headded Gidou (1200/1400) in defense mode ! » she shouted playing her card.  
  
The monster appeared on the field. It was the first time Yumi duelled on a three dimensionnal platform. At the seek of the monster, she step back, suprised. Kaiba noticed it and started laughing.  
  
« Hahahaha ! Don't tell me you've never experience my invention before. You must really be a beginner ! Don't worry, I'll finish you quickly. I play Mystic Clown (1500/1000) in attack mode. Mystic Clown ! Destroy her defense ! »  
  
At Yumi's suprise, the Clown appeared on the field and attacked her monster wich disapeared. It looked so real ! Yumi felt the presence in her trembling.  
  
« What's wrong ? » laugh Kaiba. « You just realized who you're up against or are you just too scared by the monster themself to continu ? » « You'll be the one who will be affraid of your deck ! I play a card face down and I place Rogue Doll (1600/800) in attack mode. Go ! Destroy his Clown, Rogue Doll ! » she shouted.  
  
The counter rolled and Kaiba's life point went down of a hundred. He looked at her faced down card and started laughing again.  
  
« Would you be trying to set a trap for the great Seto Kaiba ? » he asked. « Play ! and you'll find out ! » she replied with a smile. « He thinks it's a trap but it's actually a important part of my winning strategie ! » she though. « Come on Kaiba ! Show the world your card to eliminate my trap ! » she shouted to him. « If you insist ! » he said. « She IS just a beginner. She undirectly proved me it's a trap card. » he thought. He laugh again and played. « I play Trap Master (500/1100) in defense mode and it's effect allows me to destroy one trap card on the field. I'm destroying your faced down card ! » « I don't think so ! 'Cause if it's not a trap, it can't be destroyed. You fell for my bluff, Kaiba and now, I'll make you affraid of your own deck. Do you know how I'm gonna do that ? » « I'm not affraid of my deck and no matter what you say, you won't change anything ! » « Are you sure ? » she replied. « What if I play this card ? » she said showing him a monster card. « It's the Parasite Card. You probably never heard of it since it is part of the Curse Of Anubis ! I can shuffle this card in your deck and when you draw it, you have to play it in defense mode. » « What ? you are giving me a defensive card ? » he souted. « Not exactly. » she replied with a grin. « This is a pretty weak card and it won't be long that I'll have destroy it ! But this isn't the point. The point is that when you draw this card. You loose 1000 Life points ! Hahahaha ! » she laugh in an evil way. « What ? ! ? » « Are you affraid, Kaiba ? » she said to him looking in his eyes and putting the card in a small trap. The trap closed and the next second, the card appeared on Kaiba's side. He took it and shuffle it into his deck. « When you'll pull out this card, it will oblinerate half of your Life Points ! Cutting your chance of winning in half. » she declared in triomphe. « And to end my turn : Rogue Doll ! Destoy his Trap Master !  
  
The Rogue Doll rushed to the Trap Master and detroyed it.  
  
« Wow. » said Tristan. « Can she do that ? I mean, that Parasite is really dangerous ! She doesn't look much like a beginner to me ! » « She's so good ! I can't beleive she going up against Kaiba and is still standing. » added Thea. « I just hope Kaiba doesn't pull his Ultimate out ! That wouldn't be very good for her. » said Joey. « Hey, Yugi ! What do you think ? » « She's good ! » he said looking at Zakaresh. « Have she prepeared somehow ? » « I don't know. She didn't told me anything about it at home ! But she could have pass the whole night on it. »  
  
The crowd applaused loudly. No one have ever done such a move on Kaiba. Still, she didn't stand a chance against the champion ! It was a nice try !  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath. He look at his deck. The girl had tricked him well and there was nothing he could do to stop the Parasite. Soon he would loose 1000 Life points. All he could do, is hope not to draw the card until he wins. He drew a card. Luckly, it wasn't the Parasite. He made his move.  
  
« I must say I'm impress. but not by you but by your deck. I didn't know such card existed. You are forcing me to use my ultimate weapon. Soon, you'll go down ! I play Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode. Say good bye to your Doll, girly. » he said.  
  
Yumi's life points got down by a hundred. They were both equals. But Kaiba was no longer playing nice. He would get her. He would force her to defense. No matter what, he couldn't loose to her. He noticed that Yumi was looking weird like if she was in pain. He found it vvery weird but didn't care.  
  
« Your move » he coldly said. « Ok then lets see ! I'm gonna play this card face down and add Bird Man (1800/600) in attack mode. You loose another 100 Ponts. If I go on like that, you'll soon be in big trouble ! » « Another card face down. It may be another magic card. but it can also be a trap. I have no way of finding out. I'm just gonna have to wait. » he thought. « I play a card face down too and put La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in attack mode. But I won't attack this turn. Your move !»  
  
The genie appeared. Yumi looked down at her hand and drew another card. She smiled and putted her card on the field.  
  
« I play Machine Doll (1900/2200) in attack mode. Go ! destroy La Jinn ! » she yelled. « You fell into my trap ! » shouted Kaiba. « I activate my face down card. It's the Magical Lamp. My Genie is drawn in the Lamp for protection and the Lamp reflects your attack to your Bird Man ! » « You are a tricky boy, Kaiba. » she said as her life ponts went down of another hundred. « But if you think it's gonna stop me, you're wrong ! I have waisted my turn. Your move.»  
  
Kaiba's hand went towards his deck. A sweat dropped for his forehead. He hoped it wasn't the Parasite. He pulled a card and. A Blue Eyes White Dragon ! ! ! He smiled. He already had one in his hand. Only one more and he'll be able to show who's really the master of duels ! Until then, he had to find a way to stop her from making damage his Life Points. Maybe he should play on the defensve for a while. No ! It wasn't like him to go into defensive mode. He was gonna attack no matter what !  
  
« Your move ! » he said. « First I'm gonna play Remove Trap to eliminate your Lamp and attack with Machine Doll ! Seems like you loose another hundred points. You know, this is getting boring. I'll finish my turn by placing this card face down.» « What are you planning with all of those face down card ? Why don't you play them ? » « Why should I ? Maybe I'm waiting for something. » she replied.  
  
Kaiba groanned. He had to ensemble the Blue Eyes. But he could always destroy the damn Doll. It wasn't such a powerful monster after all.  
  
« I'll show you ! » he groanned. « I play Judge Man (2200/1500) in attack mode. Your little Machine Doll is no more ! » he declared as three hundred points were deducted from Yumi's Life points and as she tried to stay up. « And I place a card face down. »  
  
Yumi lost her stability for a moment. It was like if she had felt the attack herself. But she managed to stay on feet and looked at her hand.  
  
« Well ! It seems I'm gonna have to go on to the defensive. But be careful ! If I happen to draw a powerful monster and that you draw my Parasite, you're done for. » she said. « I draw one card. » she looked at her card and smiled. « .and I put Mr. Borukeano (2100/300) in defense mode. » « I'm gonna send all of your monsters to the Graveyard ! « he said drawing a card. Finally ! it was the thirth Blue Eyes White Dragon ! All he needed now was a Fusion card to put them all together. « Go ! Judge Man ! » « You can destroy my monsters all you want, Kaiba. I just want to buy time. I've got almost all the element for my perfect strategie. » she thought drawing a card. « I play Androids Psycho Shocker (2400/1500) in attack mode ! » she add as the creature appeared on the field and destroyed the Judge Man.  
  
They were both so concentrated that they were not hearing the comments of the annoncer.  
  
« Ladies and gentlemen, I've never seen such a thing. You should know that this is the first tournement that miss Yumi Roshi have ever been in. We all though this match would be predeterminated but I wouldn't say it's over yet. Kaiba haven't played his legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons yet but I'm sure she got something in store for him ! This duel is actually far from over ! »  
  
« Prepare to meet your demise, Yumi Roshi ! » he said drawing a card. « Yes ! » he thought. « It's the Fusion ! Next turn, I'll be able to creat my ultimate beast ! » then he added : « I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon ! Blue Eyes, GO ! ! ! »  
  
As the Blue eyes White Dragon appeared on the field, the crowd got quiet. They've never seen such a beast before ! The silence made both of the player realise they were on an official duel. Kaiba groanned. He didn't realize how he looked loosing Life points like that. Luckly for him, it was Yumi who had lost the more Life points. The Blue Eyes took her 600 points. She was down to 900 Life points left. She almost fell on her knees. She painfully looked at Kaiba's dragon with an dertermine glare. It seemed like she was adoring the sight of the creature but also fearing it. Kaiba knew there was nothing she could do to destroy it. Wait 'til she sees the Ultimate one !  
  
« You are such a beautiful creature, my friend. » she said with a mysterious cloudy expression in her eyes. « What are talking about ? ! ? » shouted Kaiba. « Wake up girly, it's just an illusion ! » « My friend. » she continued not listenning to him. « Where are your brothers ? You must be lonely like that. What ? Your brothers are coming ? » « What is she doing ? ! ? » thought Kaiba. « Has she gone crazy ? » « Oh ! I see ! He got your brothers in his hand and he will play them in the next turn. » she said. « How ! ! ! ? » he yelled. « What do you think you're doing ? » « I am too hurt to think strategickly. » she said looking at him. « It's my turn and I play one of my faced down card. » she add about to faint as she turned her thirth faced down card. « Dian Keto the Cure Master ! »  
  
Yumi's Life counter got up and rose to 1900. She then looked like she was more healty and grinned again.  
  
«And since I got nothing that can defeat the Blue Eyes White Dragon, I'll defend with a dragon on my own ! I call upon the Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) ! in attack mode. »  
  
Kaiba stayed quiet for a while. She had recovered with her Life Points. She now had the advantage. But as long as she play on the defensive, he couldn't get to her Life points. He had to make sure she couldn't defend anymore ! He drew another card. « Perfect ! » he thought as he played the card.  
  
« I play this magic card : Stop Defense ! It turns all of your defensive monster into attack mode. Plus, I'll play Lord of Dragons in defense mode and play my faced down card : Flute Of Summoned Dragon ! it lets me play up to two dragon type monster on my turn. I summon the two Blue Eyes White Dragons and I fuse them with the thirth one to creat. The Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon ! » he shouted as the Dragons fused to become the ultimate beast. « Now, Yumi. you'll see what the master of Dragons can do ! Go Ultimate Dragon ! Destroy her monster ! ! ! » « Activate Trap Card ! » yelled Yumi.  
  
The Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon blasted the dragon and smoke appeared all over the platform. Kaiba looked at his life points and at Yumi's.  
  
« What ? ! ? » he shouted seeing that her Life points haven't change. « My attack should have oblinerate her Life points ! » « Not when I play this ! » she replied showing him the second faced down card. « I knew I was no match for a direct assault from the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. So I placed that card few turns ago : Wakobu ! It turns all attacks againts my monster to zero. Your attack was blocked and I'm still standing, Kaiba. » she said with determination. « Now it's my turn. »  
  
She drew a card and then looked at the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. Her grin disapeared and instead, tears appeared in her eyes.  
  
« Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. I shall not let you destroy me once again. I'll get my revenge and I'll get it right now. » she calmly said. Then she looked down at Kaiba. She started laughing. She laught so loud the crowd shut up.  
  
« HA hahahahaha ! oh Kaiba. you have no idea of how I feel right now. I'm gonna make you see your worst nighmare ! I finnally have all of the elements to my perfect strategie. Do you know why it's perfect ? Because it starts with this ! » she said as she turned up her first faced down card with an evil look in her eyes. « Dark Hole ! ! ! » « A Dark Hole ? ! ? It can't be ! The Dark Hole destroys all the monsters on the field ! » shouted Kaiba. « That means you can say Bye Bye to your dear Dragon ! » « NOOOO ! ! ! » he yelled as a Dark Hole appeared on the field and sucked in his Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. « Yes ! but luckly for you, playing Dark Hole prevent me from putting any monster on the field. That means it's your turn ! » « How dare you. no one has ever defeated the Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon. You just wait ! » He groanned as he drew a card. « NO ! ! ! » he shouted seeing the card. « Damn you ! » he yelled throwing a card on the field.  
  
The holograme of a strange insect appeared in defense mode. Yumi laugh again.  
  
« Haha ! It seems you're out of luck Kaiba ! You have drawn my Parasite and for that, you pay 1000 Life Points ! But wait ! this isn't over ! I play a trap card called Ultimate Offering ! It alows me, at the cost of 500 Life points each, to play an extra monster ! so I choose to play two monster. » she said as her Life points were deducted of 500 points. « I play Dark Muting Monkey (500/1800) in defense mode. » « You can't ! My Stop Defense card is still on the field ! » « Wrong again, Kaiba. » she replied. « Dark Muting Monkey is a card from the deck of the Curse Of Anubis. It has a special ability ! » « What kind of ability. ? » asked Kaiba in fear. « Do you know how magic works ? You have to prononce an incantation to use magic. That's how the Magic cards work. They do the incantation. But my Dark Muting Monkey is muting us for as long as it's in play. That means as long as this card is on the field, no magic card have effects ! »  
  
Kaiba groanned again.  
  
« But wait ! I'm not finish ! I still have a monster to play. » she added. « You may be the master of the Blue Eyes but take a look at this ! » She said playing her card.  
  
A giant dragon appeared on the field. It was a copy of the Blue Eyes but it was green and had deep dark eyes. It's dark claws shined as it groanned loudly. Yumi was laughing in an hysterical way. She soon calmed down.  
  
« I present to you the missing brother of the four, now because of you, three Blue Eyes White Dragon : The Dark Eyes Green Dragon (3000/2500) ! Behold his powerful breath of dark fire. Go ! Dark Eyes Green Dragon ! Destroy the Parasite ! » she yelled.  
  
The crowd who have been keeping the silence 'til then, started yelling and sceaming ! What a duel ! Seto Kaiba being beat by a near beginner ? What a scoop ! Joey blinked a few time, not beleiving what he just saw. Yumi was winning ! She was winning 1400 to 500 and by such a monster ! Kaiba was trap !  
  
« Alright ! » he shouted. « Did you see that ? She's totally having him in a corner ! Kaiba's gonna loose ! ! ! » he almost had tears in his eyes. « I got to hand it to you, Joey. » said Yugi. « I don't see any way Kaiba can get out of this mess. Since her Dark Muting Monkey stops all magic, he can't use Reborn the Monster to bring his Ultimate Blue Eyes back. And there are not much monster that can beat a beast that powerful ! She had prepared that move from the very start ! »  
  
« It is your turn Kaiba. You should surender. even if you keep playing in defense, there is always a way I can get to your Life points. Even if it's not by my Dragon... » « There must be a way. » « There isn't. » « It can't be. » « It can. Seto Kaiba, you are defeated ! You have lost to Yumi Roshi. A beginner at her first tournement kicked you out in the first round. Even your cards don't beleive in you now. They know you are no longer the best. You have lost the duel and. you dignity. » « . » « Surender. » « I. » « Surender. » « I. » « Surender Seto Kaiba. » « I won't surender ! ! ! ! » he yelled in rage. « Then it's your turn. » she calmly said.  
  
Kaiba drew a card. He was trembling. No matter what he played, he didn't know how he could turn the duel over. He place a monster on the field.  
  
« I. I play Hitotsu-Me Giant (1200/1000) in defense mode. » he said so quietly that almost nobody heard it.  
  
Yumi looked at him. There were a cold expression on her face. Like if she did not care about Kaiba anymore. She gave him a chance to surrender and he had refused. It was his bad. She pulled out a card from her hand and placed it on the field.  
  
« You know that as long as you are playing in defense, I can not attack your Life points. Thats why I wont attack your monster. Dark Eyes Grreen Dragon! Attack Dark Muting monkey, NOW! »  
  
The Dark Muting Monkey disapeared and Yumi smiled. Kaiba blinked. « Why did she attack her own monster? He thought. He looked at his hand. He had a Monster Reborn. Next turn, he could revive his dragon no problem! What a stupid move! »  
  
But Yumi was not over.  
  
« I now play my last Trap card : Just Dessert. It cost you 500 hundred points by monster you have on the field. It's over, Kaiba. » she coldly said.  
  
The crowd stayed quiet as Kaiba's Life Points counter went down to zero. Then, the annoncer's voice took over.  
  
« . Hum. Ladies and gentlemen. the winner is. the winner is Yumi Roshi ! ! ! » clamed the voice in the stadium. « Please ! a good hand for Yumi ! Congradulation ! »  
  
The crowd applaused so loud, Yumi's cries were covered. She won. and she didn't hurt anyone. She got down from the platform and crashed down on the floor. Kaiba was still standing over the field, shaking. He couldn' t beleive what happenned. How could he have lost ? was he getting a worst and worst player after each duel ? After several minutes, he got down too and went away without saying anything. On her side, Yumi walked through the door she came in by. The door closed behind her and cut off the noise of the crowd. Suddenly it was all silence. She then heard hands clapping. She turn back. There was a young girl surounded by body guards. She was the one who was slowly applauding her.  
  
« Congratulation, Yumi Roshi ! I'm happy to see you again. » Kaori said with a grin.  
  
To be Continued.  
  
What does Kaori has to do with the tournement. Will Yumi get to the finals ? How about Yugi and Zakaresh ? Find out on the next chapter of Yu- Gi-Oh and the Soul Liberation part 4 !  
  
Note of the author : Exempt for the Dark Muting Monkey and the Dark Eyes Green Dragon, all of the cards are real. Those are the real effects and power points. I want to thank the owner of the site e, man ! Thank you ! 


	4. YuGiOh and the Soul Liberation Chap4

Yu-Gi-Oh and the Soul Liberation chap 4  
  
Yumi openned her eyes to see who was applauding.  
  
« Congratulation, Yumi Roshi. I am pleased to meet you again. » said Kaori.  
  
« Kaori ? » Yumi said in suprise. Then she looked at the girl's bodyguards. «Wo ! » she said her eyes opening wide. « What are you doing here ? »  
  
« Haven't you figured out, yet ? » she replied with a grin.  
  
« I welcome you to the K duel tournement sponsored by the Rowen family ! » she clamed like an annoncer.  
  
« The K.. ? K ! Kaori Rowen ! Your family organized this tournement ? ! »  
  
« Actually, I did. I am the only member of the Rowen family. I was getting bored and I had the idea of making this tournement. »  
  
She pulled out a mirror from her back. She closed her eyes and passed it before her face and when she openned her eyes again, Yumi stepped back seeing the evil in them. Kaori noticed it and her grin got bigger.  
  
« But something happenned. » she added with with an evil glare to Yumi's forehead. «And I realized that I wanted to have something. You brang this something when you arrived in town. »  
  
« Kaori ? What are talking about ? »  
  
« I want it. NOW ! » she shouted as the bodyguards all fell on the ground.  
  
Yumi stared at them. She made a few step behind. She soon found out there were no exit. : one way there was the giant closed doors and the other way, there was Kaori walking towards her with an hysteric expression in her eyes. When she was about a meter, the red haired girl stopped.  
  
« Step back, Rowen ! » Yumi said as a mark glowed on her forehead at the exact spot of her scar.  
  
Kaori glared at her, suprised. Then she smiled again.  
  
« Wow ! So that's where you hide it ? » she asked.  
  
« What are you talking about ? ! ? » asked the real Yumi with an interrogative glare. « I'm talking about your millenium item of course ! » she replied pointing the girl's forehead. « I have one too, y'know. Mine is the millenium mirror. Did you know each item had a special power ? » she asked.  
  
« What kind of power ? »  
  
« Very powerful ones. Seven of them were locked away by an ancient pharaoh. But some of them, ours, come from another tomb also in ancient Egypt. The tomb of the Queen of this pharaoh. She was the queen of games ! And next to her beloved one, she was the best shadow game strategist. She too had great powers and if it wasn't for her, the shadow games could never have been locked away. but for that, she had to pay the price : She too was locked away in a millnium item. Yours. »  
  
« I don't get it ! Why are you telling me this ? » she asked, scared.  
  
« Because she have become a part of your destiny and more then anything, I've been keeping this secret for myself for a long time and I'm tire of being lonely. With your help and your millenium item, we will free the shadow games once again and rule over the world ! »  
  
Yumi felt the presence in her trying to face up. Soon she saw Kaori through a window like when she was dueling.  
  
« Kaori Rowen ! » clamed a dark voice from Yumi's mouth. « I shall not let you do as you please. I won't let you free the chaotic games that once almost destroyed this world ! »  
  
Yumi, inside, trembled.  
  
« I can tell you haven't met your millenium spirit yet. » replied the girl with a grin. « Don't worry. Most of them aren't dangerous. Do you want to meet it ? I can make you see what it looks like. »  
  
« I know perfectly well how I look ! » replied the voice. Yumi noticed that it was the same voice wich she have heard during the night. The voice who was singing the incantation of lost memories ! It has done everything to reach to it's lost memories and come back.  
  
« Are you sure ? » asked Kaori. « You better look again ! Here, take my mirror and look at yourself. » she said handing the object.  
  
Yumi hesitated. It could be a trap. But the presence inside wanted to know. Was she always the same ? Slowly her hand took the mirror. Yumi dared not to look. Now that she knew that the presence was an old Egytian Queen, she didn't want to know how she looked now after 5 millenia ! Yumi looked at her self. First, she didn't see anything. The mirror was weird : it was more like a glass than a mirror and instead of seeing a reflection, she saw through the mirror. But then, an image formed itself in the glass. Soon, she saw the presence's face. She screamed as a brown skultly face appeared before her. It looked like her alright but as a mommy ! She screamed even louder as a dark shadow appeared and surrounded her. She was still holding the mirror in her hand. Suddenly the face became alive and got out of the glass. Soon Yumi could see the mommy floating between her and Kaori. It descended on her and grabbed her neck. Yumi couldn't breath anymore.  
  
+++++++---- « Why. You doing this. to. me. ? » she tried to say. « There's no place for two spirit in this body you must go ! I want to find my beloved ! ! ! ! » she voice screammed in her head. +++++++----  
  
Yumi fell on the grown.  
  
« You fell in my trap ! My millenium mirror has the power to bring out the dark side of a soul. Ha ha ha ha ! » Kaori said looking down at her.  
  
She got closer and putted her hand on Yumi's back. Suddenly, the girl stood up to Kaori's suprise. She jumped back and looked as Yumi got up. Her eyes were black. and her pupils were white ! Kaori stared at her for a few seconds then smiled.  
  
« This is so much better ! » she laugh.  
  
Back in the stadium, Yugi and the gang joined Zakaresh and waited in the back room for Yumi to arrive. After severeal minutes, they started to worry.  
  
« Could she have got lost ? » asked Yugi.  
  
« it's a straight alley. No way she could get lost ! » replied Zakaresh.  
  
« Maybe she had already exited the arena to go home. Dueling IS exosting ! » proposed Joey. « She promised she would stay for our duels. » replied Zakaresh. « This is not normal ! I'm going in ! » he added walking toward the doors followed by the gang.  
  
But as he was about to touch them, they openned and a girl came out. Zakaresh stared at her. Thea, who was behind the group found her way to the doors and stepped back seeing the girl.  
  
« Kaori ? What are you doing here ? » she asked.  
  
« Thea ! How nice to see you » She replied with a smile. « and you're not alone ! You brought friends » she added looking at the rest of the group. « Oh ! I forgot ! Yugi and Zakaresh are in the tournement too ! by the way, look at what I found on my way ! » she said making a step on the left.  
  
They saw that there was someone behind her. It was Yumi ! she was looking at the opposite side of her friends. Zakaresh smiled, releived. He got closer and thouched her shoulder.  
  
« Yumi ! Man we were thinking you were gone ! » he said.  
  
« She IS gone ! » said a dark and mysterious voice as she turned back.  
  
« Gyaaaa ! ! ! » yelled Zakaresh steping back.  
  
Everybody's faces turned to blue. The girl looked like Yumi but her eyes' colour were inversed and scary. It seemed like there were a hole of light in the middle of each eye. Kaori started laughing again.  
  
« I have the honor of presenting to you, the great Queen of Game ! » she clamed showing the young girl.  
  
« The what ? » shouted Joey.  
  
« She said the Queen of Game ! » replied Yumi's cold voice. « But she is wrong. I'm the Queen of the Shadow Games » she added sending the girl a death glare.  
  
« SHADOW GAMES ! ? ! » Yugi, Thea, Joey and Tristan yelled as they remember what they've alreaddy been through because of them.  
  
Kaori stepped back in fear but soon she looked up and pull her mirror out again. She passed it before her face and she changed again. She regained her confidence and continued.  
  
« I have wanted to know if the King of Game was still no match for the beating heart of a simple human. For I, Kaori Rowen, the organizer of the K tournement, invite you to a special round. » she said to Yugi.  
  
« What is all of this about ? » shouted Thea. « What have you done to Yumi ? »  
  
« Stay out of this ! » yelled Kaori pointing her mirror to the girl.  
  
Thea flew in the air and went directly the the wall with a « Crack ! » sound.  
  
« Thea ! ! ! » shouted her friends.  
  
Tristan and Joey rushed to her. She was unconscious. Yugi glared at the mirror and reconnized the symbolic eye on the object.  
  
« A millenium item ! ! ! ! » he shouted. « A what ? » replied Zakaresh in suprise. He then turned his attention back to his friend. « Yumi ! answer me ! What's going on ? »  
  
« Yumi will be no more ! » Yumi answered.  
  
Tears appeared in Zakaresh's eyes.  
  
« Once I will have obtain the power of the millenium items, I shall be able to go back to the Inferior World and live my second Life with my King ! There will be nothing else left of this world, though. »  
  
« I won't let you ! » shouted an angry Yugi. Yami took over.  
  
Yumi's black eyes got bigger.  
  
« Yami ! » she shouted in joy. A pretty weird mix of darkness and joy in her face, she avanced toward Yugi.  
  
« Ceretes ! stop ! » he shouted back.  
  
The girl stopped. Everybody stared as Yami take a deep breath, understanding everything.  
  
« How did you called her ? » finally said Zakaresh.  
  
« I called her by the name she must be given now. Ceretes, the Queen that once, five millenia ago, have joined the pharon to lock away the Shadow Games. »  
  
« The what ? ? ? ? » he said in surprise.  
  
« Ceretes was the Queen of the nil five millenia ago. She was a strong queen and a wonderful lover. But the death has separe us, I was locked in the millenium puzzle and she was locked in another item. » he explained. « Yumi must posess it somehow and the spirit as gain control of her body. She is the presence I've been feeling since the day you arrived. » he added pointing at her.  
  
« Yami ! » the girl said. « We can be together again ! Come with me ! We will free the shadow games and destroy this world of imperfection. Come my beloved one. Come with me. » she added offering her hand.  
  
Yugi stepped back.  
  
« Yami. » said Yugi to the presence inside him. « You once promised that you would never go against my will. remember that. »  
  
« I remember, my friend. and it is hard to betray a part of me. » he replied.  
  
« What. ? No ! » cried Yugi.  
  
« Ceretes ! » yelled Yami. « Queen of Nil, you are not yet the one who decide of who should live and die*. People of this era have done many terrible things and I must agree with you to say they deserve to die. »  
  
« Oh Yami. » said the queen with tears in her black eyes.  
  
Suddenly, they got normal once again. It was no longer the evil side of the presence but her true self. Even though it was not Yumi, the gang could feel that she wasn't evil.  
  
« But if you want to free the shadow games, you need all millenium items. » he said.  
  
« We will get them together ! » she said.  
  
« I know but. » said Yami looking down. Then he looked up again and added : « You will have to go through me first ! »  
  
Yumi's eyes turned back to the black shade they were. She groanned with angryness.  
  
« Fine ! Yami, you have decided to become my ennemy ! And as all the others, you shall perish ! » she yelled.  
  
« Wait a sec ! » Kaori shouted. Everybody stared at her. « This is MY tournement and I alreaddy have something in plan for him. »  
  
« Tell me what you have in mind, mortal. I shall see if I agree. »  
  
« Here. I was thinking of a special round. Yugi versius Zakaresh. It seems like they have became friend somehow. The winner will get to stay with you ! Then you do what ever you want ! »  
  
« I have another idea ! » said Zakaresh to the girl. « if I'm the winner you give the real Yumi back and if he wins, he gets the millenium junks »  
  
« Millenium items ! » she replied. « I agree. After all, it doesn't really concerns me. I will have had all I wanted ! »  
  
« So do I. But I shall decide the rules. » said Yumi.  
  
« Then, let the duel begin ! » shouted Kaori in joy.  
  
Tristan and Joey decided to take Thea to the hospital.  
  
« Yugi. I don't know what this is all about but I do know what the millenium items are capable of. You have to win this. » Joey said as he helped Tristan get Thea on his back.  
  
« For the sake of the world. » added Tristan under the girl's weight.  
  
« I know. I won't let you down. » the boy replied.  
  
« Good luck, man ! » said Joey as the ran to the exit door.  
  
The special round was taking place in the basement of the stadium. In the room, there was almost nothing. There was the duelling platform and a trone. Yumi took place in it, Kaori at her side. The young girl was smilling. It seemed she didn't care about Yumi's or the world's fate. Yumi stood up and explained the rules.  
  
« I have decided that it would be a 4000 Life points duel. You need to sacrife monster to play a higher leved monster. » she clamed. « .but no magic card limit. I will be the Judge of this duel. These are the rules for this only duel. Do both players agree ?»  
  
« Yes ! » said both Yugi and Zakaresh.  
  
« Players ! Be ready to duel ! »  
  
The guys groanned and drew their cards.  
  
« Let's DUEL ! » they shouted at the same time.  
  
To be Continue  
  
Wo ! That wasn't expected ! Who's gonna win ? Zakaresh for his friend ? or Yugi for the millenium items? Find out in the next chapter of Soul Liberation ! Author's note : I'm not feeling good this days. I'm tired all the time ! But I want to finish this fic. I think it's cool. You think so too ? Just rewiew. a few words ! I really, and I mean REALLY, need some support for this one: It's long and the duels are hard to make. Please help me! ^_^' Deadlynekos@hotmail.com  
  
* : According to the Book Of Death, which is a real book I have read, the pharaoh, after his death, obtains the right to become a god himself. actually, he would have been a god already (If I understood it right) and reclaim his place in the Inferior World and the right, as a god, to judge who can die or live. (If you read the Book of Death, please tell me ! I really want to know if someone have understood it all... it's a weird book...) 


End file.
